The lives before
by Energy-Girl
Summary: Bacically, what where the 10 aliens like BEFORE the omnitrix? It may become a cliched concept, but it's interesting to write.
1. Chapter 1

Story 1. Totchy

Totchy stretched his four arms as he rose from bed. He gazed out the window, the twin suns were both shining, though the dwarf sun was about to set.

Totchy sighed and said, "At least it's better that them both being out."

He scratched his bald head and went outside. The bloated sun was high in the sky, but at least it was a safe distance from the planet. He looked at it through the corner of his eye. He smiled a little. Totchy was fond of all forms of life; an uncommon interest among his own planet, a planet of red, four-armed Neanderthal-like hulks. 'You're a pansy!' They said. Totchy was smarter than most of them, and was accepted on this planet, so full of life. Everywhere there were flowers and trees, animals, and the fish-like people of this planet. Even its sun had life, a flaming people. Totchy just smiled as he walked along his special path, his four golden eyes taking in the morning. He was some planet natives along the way, one of them was holding a letter and said "I dunno, it just came for me in the mail today, it's so strange………." The voices and words faded as Totchy pasted. He was curious about the letter. What did it say? The question consumed him as he a walked along back to his home. An intergalactic messenger was waiting.

"Right on schedule." The messenger mumbled, looking at his little time-pad.

Future-seeing technology. Unbelievable. Totchy rolled his eyes as the messenger shoved a letter at him. He tipped the messenger and opened his letter. It read:

Dear Mr. Totchy,

Your great strength and kindness that is unusual on your home planet has been greatly admired by us. We ask you to come to the Intergalactic Science Laboratory on the 5th moon of the crystal planet Kaplavastu to be part of a special invention. This invention, the Omnitrix, is a crucial point in bio-technology and is on the cutting edge of super-science. Our vessel will be arriving at high noon on the planet you are currently inhabiting tomorrow. Please attend.

The Intergalactic Federation of Science

Totchy was stunned. The cutting edge of super-science? How could he refuse? He waited tirelessly until the next day. Sure enough, there was the vessel, and the fish-man from yesterday. The two got on board. Eight other being were in the waiting car of the vessel. He sat next to a Vegaian engineer. Pretty small, but smart. The little being gazed up, smiled, and stared out at the starry sky. They fianally reached the moon, and the gorgeous view out the shimmering planet as truly something one only sees in a lifetime.

"This way, gentlemen," a voice said as the doors of the laboratory opened. A light that blinded Totchy was the last thing he remembered.

At least, while he was still Totchy.


	2. Chapter 2

Story 2. Numa and Yei-Yei

Numa sighed as his sector partner, Daigoda, let an almost microscopic broken tech-bug go free. The only reason Numa and Daigoda could see the mechanical creature's pain is because they too, were small.

"There you go, little friend, freedom!" Daigoda said as the tech-bug flew toward an interplanetary terminal, where it would certainly find a planet to call home.

Numa shook his head, "What, in the name if the Intergalactic Federation, was that about?"

Daigoda gave him the evil eye. Numa knew darn well what that was about. Freedom. Daigoda had always dreamed of being free, like all of those classified as beings in the Intergalactic Nation. Vegaian engineers were treated like slaves and had no rights when the Octian race got the federal seat. Things had gone into a downward spiral, and soon, the current Federal Commander, Vilgax, would be a dictator who could do what ever he wanted. Daigoda despised Vilgax. She hoped he would die.

Numa sighed, he knew that those who spoke out against the Federal Commander would be punished and shunned, and he didn't want Daigoda to end up like the last activist, left to implode in the vacuum of deep space. Female Vegaians were the least respected beings. Only a tiny margin above wild beasts. Once the married, Vegaian women were bound to the home, expected to be obedient. For these reasons, Numa tried to keep Daigoda's wild, liberal nature under control. Daigoda was Numa's best friend, the only one who mattered, so he didn't want her flogged or married off against her will. Numa would marry her himself, but he knew Daigoda would be so mad at him.

"I had that dream again." Daigoda said as they headed back to work.

"What dream?" Numa asked as a guard watched them pass.

"**_THAT_** dream." Daigoda said.

"Daigoda, you have tons of dreams, saying '**_THAT_** dream' doesn't help."

Daigoda rolled her eyes, and said "The one about, you know, that planet, that beautiful, beautiful planet."

Numa stopped. His eyes grew wide. Not THAT dream! Daigoda never focused on work after that dream. Thousands of workers were injured because of THAT dream. Daigoda had taken a left when Numa stopped calculating how many times Daigoda could have THAT dream and not end up dead.

"NUMA! COM'ERE! IT"S HORRIBLE!" Daigoda yelled from afar.

Numa ran to Daigoda's side, there it was, a giant beast from Andromeda Prime. Orange in color, it was fighting to break out of its cage. On the side of the cage, it read "To be executed."

"Oh no!" Daigoda cried, "The poor thing's going to be killed off and made into a coat for a politician's wife or something equally horrible!"

Numa became worried. Not for the animal, but for what Daigoda might do. But before he could say anything, Daigoda was off. She pushed the button to open the cage, and the animal was free. Sirens flashed, alarms cried, and Numa said in a panic, "We've got to get out of here!" Daigoda ran after him, and the beast ran after Daigoda. The trio ran from the sector, and boarded a small, insignificant delivery vessel.

"Now look at what you did! We're going to get tortured for this, IF we're lucky!" Numa said as he tried to find a comfortable spot.

"They were going to KILL Yei-Yei!" Daigoda said. She sputtered a few things about freedom and life and peace as Numa sat in shock.

"YOU NAMED IT?" He said. "Oh, no no no no no, you can't NAME it!"

"Oh, and why not?" Daigoda said, hand on her hips.

"It's not yours! And, if you NAME it, you'll get ATTACHED to it!"

"He's not anybody's! And besides, he likes the name Yei-Yei; it was my great-great grandfather's name!"

"It isn't a he it's an it! And who cares about your stupid great-great grandfather! No-one!"

Daigoda stood silent for what seemed like hours, and choked out, "My stupid great-great grandfather was the last Vegaian politician."

Yei-Yei growled at Numa as if to say, "Now you did it, moron."

Days later, they were found. Daigoda was taken to the torture room almost immediately. Yei-Yei and Numa were spared, and as they waited for punishment, Numa petted Yei-Yei, saying everything was going to be okay, and it was just a bad dream for everyone. But Yei-Yei could hear _her_ screams, and Yei-Yei knew it was all too real. Numa hated to see Yei-Yei like this, and he hated not seeing Daigoda even more.

Before five days passed, Numa had received a letter, which had been shoved toward him by an intergalactic messenger. The letter read:

_Dear Mr. Numa (And Yei-Yei),_

_Your great intelligence and skills are incredible, only matched by your courage, and they are greatly admired by us. We ask you to come to the Intergalactic Science Laboratory on the 5th moon of the crystal planet Kaplavastu to be part of a special invention. This invention, the Omnitrix, is a crucial point in bio-technology and is on the cutting edge of super-science. Our vessel will be arriving at high noon on the space station you are currently inhabiting tomorrow. Please attend. If you do, we will release Miss Daigoda._

_The Intergalactic Federation of Science_

As Numa read the letter aloud, he barked, as if to say, We have to go.

Numa nodded, and smiled. They were going to save Daigoda.

By any means they could.


End file.
